starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Gerard DuGalle
United Earth Directorate (2499—June 2501) UED Expeditionary Fleet (2500—June 2501) |job= UED Admiral Leader of the UED Expeditionary Fleet |family=Helena DuGalle (wife) *Several children }} Admiral Gerard DuGalle was a human from Earth and a highly decorated Admiral in the United Earth Directorate.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. DuGalle, aged 64, was a lifelong friend of Alexei Stukov. He was married to a woman named Helena, with whom he had children.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: The Ascension (in English). 1998. Biography Background DuGalle spent most of his life defending Earth from its enemies. By 64 years of age and with countless victories to his credit, he was considered to be the greatest military leader within the United Powers League. The UPL, having been aware of the results Doran Routhe's failed experiment to colonize new planets for Earth for some time (even when the United Powers League was still in power), decided to send an expeditionary force to the Koprulu Sector sometime during the first battles fought by protoss, terrans and zerg. The expeditionary force was tasked with pacifying the sector; bringing the terran worlds which the newly christened United Earth Directorate regarded as "rogue colonies" under its control and containing the zerg and protoss. Given the extreme nature of the expedition, DuGalle was unanimously nominated to be entrusted with the mission of commanding the expeditionary force, having three primary objectives: # Conquer all of the "rogue" terran colonies, and capture Arcturus Mengsk, the emperor of the Terran Dominion. # Take control of the entire Zerg Swarm by capturing the newborn Overmind with psychics and powerful drugs. # Use the captured Zerg Swarm to pacify all protoss activity within the sector. DuGalle accepted the mission, though he was uncomfortable with using the zerg to achieve victory, feeling that they represented an unnecessary risk and would rather employ more conventional tactics. Regardless, DuGalle commanded the force from the UED flagship, Aleksander, with his friend Alexei Stukov as his Executive Officer. Early Actions DuGalle and his fleet arrived in the Koprulu Sector shortly after the death of the original Overmind. At that point, the majority of the terran population was under Mengsk's control, and the last units of the now defunct Terran Confederacy had been more or less integrated into Mengsk's forces. DuGalle's first action involved the demonstration of the destructive ability of the zerg. He released a host of zerg that had been captured by the expeditionary force for research purposes onto an unsuspecting Dominion colony to observe them in warfare, with DuGalle and Vice Admiral Stukov observing the ensuing battle from the expeditionary force's flagship Aleksander, hovering above the battlefield. Stukov was generally uninterested, but DuGalle forced him to watch how the zerg massacred the unprepared colonial forces, claiming that the live demonstration would instill a resolve within the Vice Admiral that recorded dissections could not. As it became clear that the colonial forces were losing the battle DuGalle was asked if he wished to intervene; he chose not to, ordering that the Aleksander be taken into orbit, abandoning the colonists to the zerg.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: Brood War Introduction Movie (in English). 1998. Braxis The UED expeditionary force soon arrived at the outlying Terran Dominion world of Braxis. After a battle with the protoss,StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Battle of Braxis (in English). 1998. DuGalle sent troops to the surface of Braxis. These troops immediately faced more problems, being low on vespene gas and having no intelligence of extra deposits on the planet. However, the expeditionary force soon found help from unlikely ally, a group known as the Confederate Resistance Forces, seemingly a remnant of the Terran Confederacy's forces, led by a mysterious officer named Samir Duran.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: First Strike (in English). 1998. Although initial suspicion regarding Duran's intentions was shown and as to why help should be accepted help from people the expeditionary force was sent to pacify was brought forward, as Duran had better knowledge of the planet than the expeditionary force Samir's forces were accepted into the expeditionary force as "Colonial Conscripts". With Duran's help, DuGalle's forces were able to locate vital vespene gas geysers and successfully attacked Braxis' capital city, Boralis, using a route suggested by Duran. Through this initial success, UED forces were able to gain control of vital Terran Dominion intelligence assets, which would form the cornerstone of their wildly-successful initial push into the Terran Dominion.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Dylarian Shipyards (in English). 1998. The Dylarian Shipyards DuGalle planned an attack on the Dylarian Shipyards of Dylar IV, where a number of Dominion battlecruisers were being held in drydock. Lieutenant Duran warned him that the Dominion could quickly reinforce its outlying bases, but DuGalle was unhappy with the acquisition of Duran; he considered Duran a "turncoat."Samir Duran: "Gentlemen, I recommend that you launch this attack using the utmost caution. Dominion Command can typically reinforce its outlying bases within sixteen standard hours. You should expect some sort of reprisal from Emperor Mengsk shortly." Gerard DuGalle: "Ah, the turncoat. I suggest that you pay keen attention to rank when you address the Captain and myself, Lieutenant Duran. Is that understood?" Samir Duran: "Of course, Admiral." Alexei Stukov: "Heh heh. You're beginning to show your age, Gerard. Give the boy some credit. He just tipped us off to a preeminent attack." Gerard DuGalle: "However useful he may prove to be, Alexei, he will always be a traitor in my eyes. And you know that I cannot abide a traitor." Alexei Stukov: "Only too well, Gerard." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Dylarian Shipyards (in English). 1998. The UED forces successfully commandeered the fleet of battlecruisers from the Dylarian Shipyards. In an attempt to stop the battlecruiser fleet from falling into hands of this "unknown Terran group", a Terran Dominion fleet under the command of General Edmund Duke intercepted it. Duke demanded the UED force to surrender and ordered his fleet to engage, but his forces were defeated by the larger UED fleet. The shipyards were destroyed and the remaining Dominion forces were impressed into the UED military.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Ruins of Tarsonis (in English). 1998. Tarsonis Shortly afterwards the expeditionary force discovered a Psi Disrupter on the former Terran Confederacy's capital world of Tarsonis. Samir Duran convinced DuGalle to destroy it over Stukov's strenuous objections.Samir Duran: "I must humbly suggest to you, Admiral, that the Disrupter be destroyed as quickly as possible. If it should fall into the hands of the Dominion we could face some very serious problems." Gerard DuGalle: "Hmm. A prudent call, Lieutenant. I am inclined to agree." Alexei Stukov: "But Admiral, this device could insure our victory over the Zerg! It is foolhardy to discard such an advantage!" Samir Duran: "Surely, Vice Admiral, you don't doubt the tenacity of your own fleet? Your Directorate forces will devastate the Zerg without the need for such a device." Alexei Stukov: "Listen here, Lieutenant, I've had just about enough of your-" Gerard DuGalle: "This conversation is over, Alexei. Given the true nature of our mission to enslave the Overmind, we could hardly stand to have Mengsk control a device of this magnitude. This Psi Disrupter must be destroyed in order to safeguard our mission. Ensign, set your course for Tarsonis." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Ruins of Tarsonis (in English). 1998. Duran was left behind on Tarsonis with a small force as the main fleet traveled to the Dominion throne world, Korhal IV, in order to destroy the Disrupter. When Duran fought his way past zerg forces and reached his target, ghosts working for Stukov intervened, saying that Stukov would oversee the device's destruction. Duran did not challenge them. Stukov's Elite Guard secretly disassembled the device rather than destroy it.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Emperor's Flight (in English). 1998. Hunt for the Emperor The UED fleet assaulted Korhal. Dominion power was broken and the Emperor Mengsk was forced to flee; Directorate forces were unable to capture the emperor, however, as DuGalle's men were ambushed by Jim Raynor and a small protoss contingent, who helped Mengsk escape.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Emperor's Fall (in English). 1998. An astonished DuGalle then turned his attention to capturing Raynor, who had fled to Aiur.Gerard DuGalle: "I don't understand this. Why would the Protoss harbor these men?" Alexei Stukov: I have no idea, Gerard, but the Protoss aren't our only problem." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Emperor's Flight (in English). 1998. The battle on Aiur was a disaster. While the UED troops defeated the rampaging zerg and the protoss, a large wave of zerg appeared and distracted the UED at this critical moment; they had approached from Samir Duran's sector, but he had moved his troops out of the way. Duran deliberately ignored Stukov's attempts to warn him about the zerg, enabling Jim Raynor and Arcturus Mengsk to escape through a warp gate on the planet, which then self-destructed.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Emperor's Flight (in English). 1998. Treachery Vice Admiral Stukov left the planet with a contingent of troops to take care of a private matter. Stukov did not directly inform DuGalle of what he was doing or where he was going, leading DuGalle to believe he was abandoning the battle on Aiur. Tracking him to Braxis, DuGalle and Duran became aware of a new development ... the Psi Disrupter had been reconstructed and had been activated. Duran told DuGalle that Stukov had betrayed him, and that he reconstructed the Disrupter in order to sabotage DuGalle's mission in the Koprulu Sector. DuGalle was reluctant to believe it, but stated that the evidence was incontrovertible. With a heavy heart he ordered Duran to enter the Disrupter and deal with the traitor.Adjutant: "Vice Admiral Stukov took control of a large contingent of troops and came here to the planet Braxis." Gerard DuGalle: "Why would he abandon the battle on Aiur? "Why has he come back to Braxis?" Samir Duran: "I mean no offense, Admiral. But perhaps Stukov's loyalties are not as strong as you once believed." Gerard DuGalle: "Because you are young and foolish, Lieutenant, I will pardon that insult. Alexei and I have been friends since long before you were born. However, he must be found. If Stukov is here, he will account for his actions." Adjutant: "Admiral, our sensors have detected a fully functional Psi Disrupter on the planet's surface directly below our position. It would appear that the Vice Admiral did not destroy the Psi Disrupter on Tarsonis as was ordered." Gerard DuGalle: "What? Impossible!" Samir Duran: "I warned you Admiral! Stukov has betrayed you! He's reconstructed the Psi Disrupter in order to sabotage your mission in this sector!" Gerard DuGalle: "I can't believe it. Yet the evidence is incontrovertible. Alexei, what have you done? "Perhaps you've been right all along, Lieutenant. On my authority, enter the Psi Disrupter... and... deal with the Vice Admiral appropriately..." Samir Duran: "Of course, Admiral." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Patriot's Blood (in English). 1998. Aware that DuGalle would send troops after him, Stukov had his men secure the Disrupter, and brought in goliaths to help assist his infantry units in an effort to protect the Disrupter, but ultimately even this measure failed. Duran confronted Stukov, who had taken shelter in a control center within the Disrupter, and personally executed Stukov for treason. Although mortally wounded, Stukov managed to inform DuGalle that the traitor was actually Duran, who had been infested by the zerg.Stukov: "Gerard... old friend. You do indeed have a traitor in your midst... but it's not me. Duran. He has been playing us both from the start... He convinced you to destroy the Psi Disrupter... even though it was our best chance at defeating the Zerg. And then, on Aiur, ...he allowed the Zerg to overrun us even as we had the fugitives in our grasp. I came here... to activate the one hope we have of defeating them... And you killed me for it. Heh, heh... Duran is your enemy Gerard. I suspect... that he may even be infested as well... Use the Disrupter, Gerard... Finish our operation... Let my death have at least some meaning." DuGalle: "Alexei! No! What have I done? What have I done? Computer, where the hell is Lieutenant Duran?" Adjutant: "The Lieutenant no longer registers on my sensors, Admiral. He appears to have vanished." DuGalle: "No." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Patriot's Blood (in English). 1998. In the mayhem that followed, Duran disappeared as the Disrupter entered its self destruct sequence and numerous zerg forces entered the structure. An enraged DuGalle managed to save the Psi Disrupter, swore vengeance upon the zerg, and set out to take control of the second Overmind. To Chain the Beast DuGalle and his men were successful in their attempt to capture the second Overmind on Char and its minions, partially because of the Psi Disrupter, and UED forces believed that victory was imminent.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: To Chain the Beast (in English). 1998. In the following period, DuGalle instituted a series of intense training exercises on the forbidding surface of the planet. With the security of the now-tamed Overmind being the linchpin of further military success in the Koprulu sector, DuGalle needed to know that the harsh environment of Char would not make this task impossible. Forces that were able to function on Char stayed and served as a garrison force. Those that couldn't "take the heat" were stationed elsewhere.Vulcan's Forge. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Accessed on 2007-11-11 Defeat DuGalle had underestimated the determination of Infested Kerrigan, who tricked Jim Raynor, Arcturus Mengsk, and Fenix into helping her destroy the Psi Disrupter.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Reign of Fire (in English). 1998. She then launched a massive offensive against the UED forces on Korhal IV. The UED attempted to boost their numbers with their Slave Broods, but they had more trouble controlling the zerg than anticipated. Kerrigan defeated these "renegade" Zerg and drove the UED from Korhal.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Liberation of Korhal (in English). 1998. Now aware of the serious threat Kerrigan posed to his reign, DuGalle launched the enslaved zerg against Kerrigan's base of operations on Tarsonis. The UED was still having problems controlling the Overmind, and so DuGalle sent a special team of scientists to help direct the attack.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Fury of the Swarm (in English). 1998. However, Kerrigan's forces killed these scientists and defeated his forces. Kerrigan, after gathering secret allies,StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Drawing of the Web (in English). 1998.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: To Slay the Beast (in English). 1998. attacked Char itself. Here, the UED's control over the Overmind had vastly improved. Nevertheless, Kerrigan's zerg broke through the UED's defenses and reached the Overmind. Zeratul, having been blackmailed by Kerrigan, then slew the reborn Overmind. With the second Overmind dead, Kerrigan took control of all the zerg in the sector. In a last bid for victory, DuGalle made a desperate attack against Kerrigan's forces on a defense platform over Char when she was in a weak position.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Omega (in English). 1998. Protoss forces under the command of Artanis and the remnants of the Dominion under the command of Mengsk assaulted the platform at the same time. However all three forces were defeated by the Zerg Swarm. DuGalle acknowledged his defeat at Kerrigan's hands, and offered the terms of surrender, but Kerrigan refused to accept them. She instead offered him a head start to Earth, before she sent her swarms against him.DuGalle: "Kerrigan, I am prepared to offer terms of surrender. It is my wish that you allow my men to live-" Kerrigan: "You're not in a position to offer me anything, Admiral. And I don't take prisoners. I'll tell you what... Turn your remaining ships around and start heading back towards the Earth. I'll let you have a head start, before I send the Swarms after you. It'll be interesting sport to see how far you get before you die." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Omega (in English). 1998. Fall from Grace The remainder of DuGalle's fleet began an organized retreat from the platform; however, DuGalle realized that they would be unable to escape from the sector. As well, he was notably disturbed by the loss of his long-time friend through the treachery of Duran and the undeserved absolution of guilt that the propaganda films granted him. Alone in his cabin, he composed a final letter to his wife Helena, blaming his own pride and arrogance for both the UED's defeat and the death of Alexei Stukov.Dearest Helena, By now the news of our defeat has reached the Earth. The creatures we were sent here to tame are untameable---And the colonies we were sent to reclaim have proven to be stronger than we anticipated. Whatever you may hear about what has happened out here, know this: Alexei did not die a hero. I killed him---my pride killed him. And now my pride has consumed me as well. You will never see me again, Helena. Tell our children that I love them, and that their father died in defense of their future. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: The Ascension (in English). 1998. He then produced a small caliber firearm, an antique Luger 9mm pistol, and shot himself in the head. Kerrigan's swarms overtook the remaining UED ships shortly thereafter, eliminating the entire fleet. There were no survivors. DuGalle seemed to think that the news of the UED's defeat would reach Earth, despite his knowledge of their impending slaughter by the zerg. Trivia DuGalle's name may be a reference to General Charles de Gaulle, a French general with a respectable reputation who fought in World War II. Gerard DuGalle shares similarities with Gerard Duval, a French soldier in the World War I novel All Quiet on the Western Front. The death by Luger pistol may be a reference to his death by the German soldier Paul Bäumer. Duval left behind a letter to his wife and family before he was killed. DuGalle appears as a hero in StarCraft: The Board Game: Brood War.Fantasy Flight Games staff. 2008-12-19. Serve the Directorate. Serve Humanity! Fantasy Flight Games. Accessed 2008-12-19. References UED Admiral |2499—June 2501 }} Leader of the UED Expeditionary Fleet |2500—June 2501 }} }} DuGalle, Gerard DuGalle, Gerard DuGalle, Gerard DuGalle, Gerard DuGalle, Gerard